charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ako Shirabe
Ako Shirabe is one of the main heroine of Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is the Princess of Major Land, but has come to the human world to escape the Major Land/Minor Land war at home. She is 10 years old, a student of the Public Kanon Elementery School and Souta Minamino's classmate. In order to save her father Mephisto, whose heart had been tainted with evil, she disguised herself as the Masked Cure. She finally took off her mask in Episode 35 to try to win back her father's gentle heart, and fights alongside Cures Melody, Rhythm and Beat at last. Ako may be the youngest Cure in the group, but she is the most mature. Ako's alter ego is Cure Muse. She uses the purple Fairy Tone Dodory to transform. Rumi Okubo is Ako's current voice actress, though this Pretty Cure season has not been dubbed in English yet. Appearance Ako has short orange hair and orange eyes and wears glasses, a long-sleeved pink shirt, light purple overall shorts, pink socks, and white and light blue sport shoes. In summer, her outfit is still the same, except she replace her long-sleeved pink shirt with a short-sleeved one. She is the friend of Kanade's brother Souta Minamino and is often seen with him. As the Masked form of Cure Muse she appears to be much older and taller than she really is and wears an all black costume. In the true form of Cure Muse she appears as her normal age, hair color and wears a yellow dress costume and has longer hair. Personality When she first appeared, she was cold and disrespectful to her elders (Hibiki and Kanade). Despite that, she actually a sweet girl when she was a Princess. She hates her parents fight each other and wanted to stop. Trivia *Ironically, while Ako is the youngest Suite Pretty Cure, she has been active the longest. *Ako is the youngest main character in the franchise thus far, next to Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *Cure Muse, when masked, looks older than she really is, which is probably why Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen did not suspect Ako to be Cure Muse at first. *Ako Shirabe's design and namesake is a tribute to the character Ako Ōzora from Toei's other series Kaidan Restaurant. *Cure Muse, follows the psuedo-tradition of yellow Cures having a puffier outfit than their teammates. *Before her role call, as she strums the chords, the motion is nearly identical to how Cure Rhythm strums the chords. *Ako is the third Cure to wear glasses, the first is Tsubomi Hanasaki and Yuri Tsukikage, but none wear glasses while in their Cure forms. *As Cure Muse, she is the first Cure that has had a total form change during the course of the season not counting upgrades. *Cure Muse is the second main character whose motives are unknown in their first appearance. The first being Milky Rose. *Cure Muse strikes a pose before introducing herself similar to Cure Blossom and Marine. *Cure Muse is the first Cure to have long orange hair. Cure Black and Cure Bloom, both have short orange hair, not longer than their shoulders. *Cure Muse has the first drastic eye color change, going from orange to magenta. As well as having a drastic length of hair like Cure Sunshine, ironically they both have yellow as their theme color. *Ako is the first, and currently the only Pretty Cure to be of a royal descent. *Ako and Yuri are alike in many ways: **They both wear glasses. **Both appear in Cure form before civilian form to the viewer. **Both are the last Cures to join a team of four. **Both have an outfit that differs from the others (Muse's is puffier than the others and Moonlight has a dress). **Both are an outlier when compared to the Cures' ages (Ako is the youngest on her team and Yuri is the oldest on her team, excluding Kaoruko). **Both were the very first among the team to become Cures **Both have a parent that was once an antagonist that later turned good (Mephisto and Sabaku). **Both had cold personality first appeared and warm up to the Pretty Cures. *As the masked Cure Muse, she never spoke a word until her identity's revelation. Instead, she let Dodori to talk with other people. *Ako is the only post-Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Cure to not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. Category:Pretty Cure characters Category:Kids Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Masked characters Category:Characters with glasses